April Fool's Day!
by XxclaceabethxX
Summary: Wanna know how the 1st of April is celebrated in the shadowhunter way? A short story filed with lots of fun and drama dedicated to all shadowhunter fans :)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello to all our readers. Now, I know that April's Fool has long gone but well, we really wanted to try this out once and truth be told, we (I and my best friend) ourselves have never actually played pranks on anyone and so, it's a first for us too. Hope u all enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it** ** _=) ._**

March 31st

Dearest diary,

You might know what date it is tomorrow but the good news is that my fabulously genius mind has conjured up an equally ethereal and beautifully evil practical joke to be played on my beloved and lovely but not so angelic brothers! Tomorrow will mark the day of shadowhunter history and will completely change the boring life of my brothers...

*evil laughter*

Princess Leila

 _ **THE UNUSUAL LOVE AFFAIR!**_

1st April (At the New York Institute at 3 am in the morning)

Alec's P.O.V

Tah-tah-tah...I love your smooches

can't live without your grouches

gotta be a bad bad-ass

to bring out your sass...

Alec was seething with jealously watching Magnus dancing with that half dressed dude. Jealousy is surely a bitch, he thought. Suddenly he heard his not so dear sis' singsong voice booming from the speakers:-

gonna wake u up brother dear

or throw u out of ur bed

and then shout in ur ears..

Alec wake up! ALEC WAKE UP UP UP! WAAAKE UP NOW!

There was a loud thump and Alec found himself being shaken so violently that his bones should have broken by now. He could also feel something hard and cold pressed painfully against his cheek. His eyes flew open. Instinctively he threw the person sitting on top of him to the other side of the room and stood up in a fighting stance with his hands in front of him, ready to defend himself. "Ow ow ow my head! You sleeping dumbass, I could have cracked my skull", said the person who was none other than Alec's only a pain in the back sister Isabelle.

"Izzy, you?! What the hell are you doing here and why on earth were you doin' whatever it is you were doin'?", said Alec in a shaking voice."Just waking you up, duh.", answered Izzy in a bored voice." Now before you start interrogating me, let me just tell you that your expert bow wielding skills are urgently required at Taki's An Eidolon demoness is causing mayhem with the ifrits and before you protest, everyone else is busy. Clary and Jace are Angel knows where, Simon's off to meet his bandmates and I won't get time to watch 'Food and U' again and you know how much I love that show...

(Five minutes later during which Alec repeatedly tried to shut her sister up but failed)

"ISABELLE SOFIE LIGHTWOOD! Have you FINALLY lost your GOD-FORSAKEN mind?! I'm going okay?"Alec huffed. "Oh, okay then. Buh bye!", Izzy said in her best imitation of an innocent child while Alec simply rolled his eyes at her.

 _On the way to Taki's.._

"I couldn't believe it. How is it that I am always the one to get stuck in such weird situations? Why couldn't Clary and Jace handle it? Oh, right they are busy canoodling with each other. 24 X 7. That's what they ever do. Why can't the mundie handle it? Last I checked, he could handle a bow and an arrow all too well. Not that I would ever admit this to him. That's it. I'm never gonna fall for this again. This is the last time I'm letting myself fall for Izzy's crazy puppy dog eyes and ranting. Great. I've not even reached Taki's and my demon sensor is also not with me. Just WOW..." Alec kept on muttering all the way to Taki's.

 _At Taki's_

Alec couldn't believe what he was seeing. To say Taki was a mess would be an understatement. The signboard was hanging at an odd angle and right under it two ifrits were all over each other seemingly trying to squeeze out the life of the other. Glass windows lay shattered everywhere. Alec could just stare dumbfounded with his jaw practically on the ground. A shrill cry broke his spell and he turned around to see a beautiful blue-eyed blond girl hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. She had her arms wide open and was shouting,"You came! At last, my dream's come true. It seemed to Alec as if everything was happening in slow motion...

1st Mississippi -Her arms opened wider

2nd Mississippi -Her face became larger

3rd Mississippi -Her eyes opened wide.

4th Mississippi -Alec realized something was off.

5th Mississippi -The girl jumped on him and put her arms around his neck, when suddenly Alec thought he saw a flash of light.

6th Mississippi -She took his face in her palms

7th Mississippi -Alec realized something was seriously wrong

8th Mississippi -and just as she was about to smash her lips to his, Alec came to his senses and pushed her away.

"What are you doing and who the hell are you woman?", Alec screamed in a high- pitch all the while blushing brightly. The girl looked hurt but only for a second before she brightened considerably and said sweetly, "Oh, I see, shy! That's just one of the things I loooove about you. !...", and the mystery girl ranted on as Alec continued to look absolutely horrified. "Ahem, ahem", Alec coughed conspicuously. He wore the best clueless look and asked, "Lady, who the hell are you?" Seeing that the girl had not listened to a word he had said, Alec shouted, "STOOOPPP!". The girl stopped talking abruptly and a sudden silence fell over the place. Not only the girl but everyone in the vicinity had stopped to stare at them and judging by their expressions they were equally horrified and relieved to see a shadowhunter there. This effectively broke Alec out of his trance. He raised his bow and aimed it right at the girl. "Enough of your nonsense! Now you will either keep your mouth shut but I'd advice you to start answering my questions right about now." Alec pulled the bowstring slightly. The ultimatum had the desired effect. The girl opened her mouth but then shut it. To Alec she looked a bit like a fish but his glare stopped her from saying anything more. "Good. Now .YOU?", Alec tried to put all his force into this single question but it was futile because the girl did not utter even a word. "I see. So you won't answer?", his voice was laced with an undercurrent of wrath.

"Who. Are. You?", Alec repeated, softer this time. The girl gave a maniacal laugh and huffed, "Why, I'm your greatest fan and loooover! I admire you, your face, your arms, your eyes, your nose, your mouth…everything from the tip of your hair to the tip of your pinky toe!", Alec had turned a deep shade of red, then blue (then yellow!), and looked as if he were about to faint right then and there. From somewhere there was again a flash of light but Alec was too confused to notice it. "Excuse me," he sputtered. "I don't think that answered my question," he managed to say once he regained his composure. The girl stared at him with a blank look in her eyes, and then when she finally made sense of the question, she spoke, "I am…whatever sounds good next to your name…let's see, Alexander, Alexandria, Allie, Alexandra, hmmm…. Alexandria sounds right! Alexander and Alexandria, together, forever! Yaaay! Also, I'm from Edom (A/N – 'cuz I don't know any other demon realms) and am one of the strongest demons of my kind. Oh, by Lucifer! We are soooo lucky to be together! You know, both of us being legends among our people. Wow, woow, woooow! I still can't believe it. Oh, my dearest, sweetest and the bravest knight in shining armour, I have been waiting for you for soooo long. Come, let's go and get married quickly, and of course! You can definitely decide our honeymoon destination. To say Alec was nauseated would be an understatement. Suddenly, he started sprinting as fast as he could, which was very fast. But, amazingly enough, the demoness caught up to him and said, "Oh, no, dear to-be husband! Where do you think you're going, huh?" And strangely, now, Alec, extremely contrary to his will, found himself pliant to the girl's wishes. She dragged him behind Taki's merrily making adoption plans, when, lo and behold! There appeared, the one and only – High Warlock of Brooklyn – Magnus Bane. The warlock was dressed in a black and golden suit, with no dearth of glitter, indeed, and had some sort of book in hand. He was beaming brightly! Next to him stood his dear sister Isabelle in a sparkling full-length violet gown. Clary and Simon were there too! "Wha-a-a-t?" Alec spluttered. "Darling, look, the great Magnus Bane is here to officiate our wedding, and all your friends are here too!" the demoness exclaimed brightly. Behind them was an arch decorated with black roses, and thanks to Magnus, everything was so glittery, there was no need of any more light. A black carpet with golden embroidery paved the aisle and candelabras with glowing candles lit the dark path. And though the demoness looked as if she were in the seventh heaven, no, wait, hell, to Alec it seemed that the carpet and candles lit the road to hell. What was even more surprising was the presence of (his?) Magnus, Clary, Izzy and Simon who were all smiles and seemed as if they were awaiting his arrival only. A mortified Alec was dragged down the aisle to the altar and though he was now tied down with a cloth in his mouth, he was desperately pleading the Angel Raziel to bestow mercy upon him. His mind was a jumble of emotions – sad, angry, helpless, humiliated, shame, embarrassment, surprise and worst of all, betrayal. But even in such a state, once again Alec thought that he saw light flashes. The silence was broken by a deep, warm voice which belonged to none other than Magnus himself. "Why do you wish to marry this man?" the question was clearly directed to the demoness, who spoke, "Because he is handsome, cute, shy, brave, talented, has blue eyes, long, thin fingers….and, oh yes! Because he loves me so. Don't you, dearest?" " ..nvr," Alec was vigorously moving his head side to side. Seeing this, the demoness narrowed her eyes and looked at Magnus. The warlock simply clicked his fingers, causing Alec to nod his head up and down. The poor boy, when looked into the eyes of his (now) ex-lover was rewarded with a full 1000-gigawatt Cheshire cat grin. On the other hand, the euphoric demoness whined, "Magnus, just get on with it, please!" The warlock again began, "So, ma'am, do you accept the Shadowhunter Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your husband, as your soulmate to laugh with, cry with and die with and spend the rest of your life with?" "Yes, yes, of course, yes!" the demoness cried. Then, Magnus turned to Alec, "Do you accept this lady here as your wife and blah, blah, blah?" Alec began shaking his head again, jumping up and down, making muffled protests. "Brother, dear. Don't behave like a monkey or the next thing you know you might end up in the Amazon. For your honeymoon, of course!" Izzy winked. "Izzy, dear, he's just excited for his wedding," Clary chimed in. Alec was looking into all their eyes, silently beseeching. He was also making muffled sounds through his gag. He was blinded with tears. Suddenly Magnus said, "Lady, please step forth right here." "Why," the confused demoness inquired. "Sweetie, don't you trust me?" Magnus soothed. The grumbling demoness entered the now visible pentagram and disappeared into thin air! Alec, who'd turned away at some point, was visibly grieving his misfortune, when he felt a pair of slender but steady arms around him. Subconsciously, he leaned into them, welcoming them. His gag vanished, and when he turned, was met with the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. "Alec, oh, my Alec! Darling, don't you know I'd never trade you for the best glitter in the world?" Magnus crooned before pulling him into a soft kiss. Alec happily obliged, hugging Magnus tightly as if he were never going to let go, while Izzy and Clary were squealing in the background. When they finally broke apart, after a good five minutes, they all shouted "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS', ALEC!" Alec inwardly groaned before muttering, "I'll get you back."

 **(A/N)The story is not yet finished and [** ** _not too soon due to our half-yearlies :(_** **] we will be uploading the next chapter which will be equally fun. So, till then read, review, rate and enjoy!**

 **xXClaceabethXx**


	2. Chapter 2

~ chapter – 2 ~

A/N – Hello, peeps! We apologize for the (very, very) late update, but here it is! Enjoy! :-) 

Around 9am

Jace walked into the dining hall to be met with a cheerful flurry of people. Izzy seemed to be busy in the kitchen while Clary and Simon were merrily chatting away about some brave man called 'The Flash'. He decided to make his presence known then, and coughed rather conspicuously. "Good morning, Jace!" came the boisterous reply from the redhead. She walked over and pecked him on the lips while Simon just offered him a half-hearted wave. Izzy looked very busy and so she simply nodded at him and then resumed her cooking. 

"Um…Izzy, you are referring to the cook book, right?" asked Jace as he walked over to sit beside Clary. 

"Huh? Oh, yes, but of course I'm gonna give it my own finishing touch!" she said with a wink.

Jace played with Clary's hair as Izzy brought over four bowls of cornflakes. There was a collective sigh of relief around the room. After all, you couldn't mess up cornflakes, right? Izzy took a seat and chirped sweetly, "How was your sleep, bro? All well?" Jace looked surprised at being asked this, but replied nonetheless, "Great, why?" Izzy just threw him a devilish grin, winked, and replied cryptically, "You'll need it!" Ever the topic changer, she pulled Simon up, winked at Clary and waved at Jace, saying, "Simon and I have got work to do. See ya later!" Jace groaned. That was a vision he did not need to have. Rat Boy and his sister? Ugh. Izzy practically dragged Simon out the room. 

Jace was visibly unsettled but on seeing that Clary was quietly having her breakfast, he relaxed and decided to tend to his growling stomach. Suddenly, Church padded into the kitchen, dropped a rose and a card next to Clary, and walked away. Jace didn't miss the not-so-subtle glare thrown his way by the cat before it left. Surprised, Clary picked up the delivery. Before she could open the card, Jace took it from her to examine it himself. He read it aloud:

My dearest fiery sunshine,

The day you beheld my puny eyes was the day I knew I had to have you. Your fiery ball of glorious hair, those emerald eyes! I could drown in them, oh! I just have to see you again. I hope you liked my present.

Love,

TGMB

When Jace turned his narrowed enquiring eyes on Clary, she simply smirked and continued eating her cornflakes. "You know, I do have my own fair share of admirers," she gloated. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jace muttered. She also heard something that suspiciously rhymed with 'tucking pass dole'. Clary, twirling a strand of her hair around a finger, started, "You know, you never receive any tokens of affection these days… Running out of charm and luck, are we?" Jace coughed noticeably, and spoke with as much dignity as he could muster, "I never told you about all the instances I got fan letters, love letters, roses, gifts and the like from all my lovers and admirers – which FYI, range from harmless mundane to feisty downworlders and more than the occasional shadowhunter – both female and male." Clary looked unimpressed. "I never told you, only because I could never bear to see you sad. You know it would be like putting a stake through my heart seeing you jealous or in tears," he finished with no dearth of theatrics.

Clary seemed to be hiding a smile when she said, "Mr. Jace Herondale, A) You aren't a vampire that you'd die with a stake through your heart. B) I have a challenge for you, dear, which will prove that your charm is still as effective as ever." Jace looked mildly curious. She continued with a devious smile making its way onto her face, "Bring me the phone numbers of 5 girls by today itself."

Dumbfounded, Jace replied, "That's it?" 

"Yes, 5 will be enough. But, valid numbers, okay? I don't need fake numbers," she stressed.

Jace feigned a gasp and putting a hand on his heart rather dramatically, said, "You wound me, Clary. Here I thought you trusted me with your life!" Jace sighed, "Anyway, I will get you valid numbers of 50 girls, 50!" Clary noted how Jace air quoted the word 'valid'. Then, she spoke, "20 will be more than enough for you to prove yourself." Saying this, she got up and left the room.

~~~

Jace left for his bedroom with an arrogant smirk, humming to himself all the while. He took a shower and when he entered his room, found a suspicious package wrapped in bright red paper with a frilly bow on it lying next to his bed. It looked like a present, and plus, there was also a card accompanying it. Jace picked up the card. It read:

Hey Goldilocks,

Meet me by the park at 11.

xoxo

Bella (512-278-3826) ;)

The message immediately lit his whole face up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah! The first of many numbers," he said to himself with a glint in his eye. He eagerly sat on the bed and opened the box to find the yet-to-release cologne from Dior Homme. 

Oh, Magnus would be so jealous, he thought.

He put it on himself, dressed to impress, all ready to accomplish this silly mission Clary had put him on.

~~

Jace finally stepped out of the Institute with a large smirk adorning his face. He was exuding the confidence normally associated with a predator. A strange sight as it may be, Jace was positive this would go on to be a great day. Whistling, he set on his way to Central Park, where he believed he would meet a refined lady or two. He sure was looking forward to seeing the look on Clary's face when he passed his mission with flying colours.

~~

Jace entered Central Park with a rather predatory smirk on his face. He was feeling strangely reminiscent about the time this used to be his favourite hobby. He would drag along a reluctant Alec, who would be rather uninterested in all his dealings. He smiled; now he knew why. He quickly shook his head to get his head back in the game, and made on his way. He was confident this plan was foolproof. Soon, he spotted a group of giggling girls jogging in the distance and an idea popped into his mind. He ran up to them, and flashing a dimply smile, said, "Hey girls, is it just me or is it really hot in here?" He didn't forget to give them his signature wink which he was sure would make them melt right there. But contrarily, it seemed to act as a repellent and the girls quickly ran away as if they'd seen a zombie. Weird, Jace thought.

A confused Jace then stumbled upon two little girls in cute onesies and ponytails playing hopscotch. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. One of them saw him, and her eyes turned as wide as saucers. She not-so-secretly excitedly murmured to the other, "Hey, Megs! Look, I told you werewolves are real!" The other girl, presumably Megs, elatedly came forth and reached her hand out to shake Jace's hand. "Hello, mister, my name is Megan. What's yours?" Jace was just about to shake her hand and correct their careless assumption that he was a werewolf, when an older woman desperately drew Megan away from him. Strangely, she had something that seemed a lot like apprehension in her eyes. Jace was beyond confused. He was the epitome of a cheerful person this morning, wasn't he? She handed out a sandwich from her picnic basket laid on the ground and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't lose hope," she murmured before leaving with the two children.

WHAT?!

Never to refuse a sandwich, Jace munched on it as he walked on, only to be met with the same group of girls who'd run away from him earlier. Only, this time, they were accompanied by a bunch of old ladies, who were all supposedly practicing yoga. He snickered at their futile attempts to perform various asanas but to his misfortune, one of the girls heard him, and recognized him. She screamed in a high-pitched voice, "That's him!"

One by one, everyone turned to look his way but he was totally taken aback by the deathly gleam in their eyes. If looks could kill, he would have got the once-in-a-death-time opportunity to meet Mr.Raziel! It seemed as if each one of the grandmas was shooting frozen daggers at him. "Get him!" one of them screeched. It strangely sounded like a battle cry.

Absolutely befuddled, he found himself desperately trying to run out of the park, but not before experiencing the pleasure of being the recipient of what felt like a dozen shoes accompanied by a dozen rather creative insults!  

"Get away vile creature!" "People like you have spoiled our society. At least have a look at your age" "SHAMELESS CREATURE. Boooooo…" "Kiss our shoes devil!!!" These were some of the choicest phrases he heard as he made an attempt to run away from the stinging group of queen bees and save whatever was left of his last shred of dignity. 

(4 hours, 30 unsuccessful attempts later…..) 

(3rd person POV) 

A middle aged man with a tetrahedral nose; horseshoe mouth with his beady left eye obstructed with a blond bushy eyebrow and the right eye disappearing entirely beneath an enormous wart; disarrayed broken teeth like the embattled parapet of a fortress; and callous lip just like 'Quasimodo' of Victor Hugo, was seen running away from an army of policemen and dogs chasing him. One would say that if Helen's (of Troy) face could launch a thousand ships, this man's did too, but in the opposite direction! It was quite a comical site to say the least even so when the man tripped and fell into a garbage dump but then suddenly a series of shrill cries could be heard and the man was seen jumping out of the bin 6 feet in the air. His screams could be heard even a block away but soon after he was seen walking away dejectedly albeit determinedly towards his new destination…. 

~~

Empty. That's what Jace felt at the moment. Bereft of any emotions; just a strange feeling of numbness. After all he had lost his Jaciness!!! "I have no dignity left anymore, no personality, no character and no hope. I am a nobody", he thought. With the last 0.01% of hope he went to see none other than the cat-eyed person hoping beyond hope that the eccentric warlock would be able to help him out like he had done for his progenitor.  

He rang the bell to Magnus' apartment and was greeted by a rather snappy voice. "WHO DARE DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?!!" 

"Jace, duh!" 

"Hahaha, yeah yeah and I'm Beyoncé. Lalala…Ok see boy, I don't have any change so you better take that broken bowl of yours to some other place…oh and may God bless you!" 

"Et tu Magnus?"

 Jace could hear snickering in the background before the door finally clinked open.  He rushed in and hurried to Magnus'. The door was open and Magnus, in a bright orange kimono with yellow dragons graced him with his presence. He was not so subtly giving him the stink-eye. "Hmm…attitude so not like Jace, but same voice, could be a demon??", murmured Magnus. That was the point when Jace completely lost it. Chest heaving with pent up anger, he bellowed,"Demon?! Demon!? Oh yeah I'm a demon, then if I'm a demon, what are you Mr. Magnus Sparkles and Rainbow make the world a better place Bane?" Magnus' eyes widened and he spoke in a sing-song voice, "Oh my, my, you seriously are Jace. What the hell happened to your face? Hey! That rhymed!" Jace was beyond exhausted and slumped down to the brutally cold floor. He began sniffling like a baby. "I don't know Mags, I don't. Everyone's acting so strange, or something's gone wrong with me finally." Suddenly a red light flashed in Jace's vision, and, ever the shadowhunter, his had snapped up in that direction. In a second, he was up and about. "What was that?", he spoke. Magnus (feigned?) innocence and spoke, "What?" Jace examined his surroundings and dismissed Magnus. When he found nothing he said, "Never mind." Magnus ushered him in and sat him down the couch, "Oh honey, look at yourself", he crooned, handing him a mirror studded with rhinestones.  Magnus waved his hand in a grand flourish and Jace dropped the mirror with yelp. "What is that?" he practically screeched this time. Magnus took the boy's hand in his and mimicked a Himalayan saint, "Child there is nothing to panic about. People always face hardships in their life and this was just…", he trailed off and then a shrill voice pierced the atmosphere like a needle piercing a balloon, "HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!"  

Clary, Izzy and Simon, all of them appeared, dressed up in their best clothes, looking all ready to pose for a fashion magazine, Jace was left dumbfounded. Then came out Alec, crawling slowly out of Magnus' bedroom and he simply shrugged, indicating that he had been sworn to keep mum. His expression contrasted highly with that of the trio standing at one corner of the room. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he also didn't look too happy. Magnus then snapped his fingers and Alec started, "I swear I didn't know they were gonna do…this to you. (a pause) You don't look like you at all. Forgive me for asking this but is that really you Jace?" Alec's question was followed by silence. He took this as an affirmation and continued with a sad expression, "You don't know what they did to me either." Suddenly Izzy chirped in with a smug smile plastered to her face."Enjoyed boys? Let me put it simply for you dumb heads. This was all my idea and my loyal accomplices Simon, Clary and Magnus helped me orchestrate this." Clary spontaneously burst into laughter, Everyone turned to look at her and wiping tears out of her eyes, she spoke, "Well then Jace, where are those phone numbers?" And at that everyone burst into a fit of giggles while a sullen and pouting Jace sat miserably on the couch begging Magnus to strip the glamour. 

(Much later…) 

A still miserable looking Jace sat on his bed all clean and fresh while Clary dried his hair with a towel and hummed a tune. "Who is TGMB?", asked Jace. "Huh?" Clary stopped her movements and looked confused. "TGMB, your admirer??", asked Jace  for a second time in a much lower and morose voice. "Ohhhh..", drawled out Clary. "That?" She started chuckling but then decide to end his misery. "Who else? The Great Magnus Bane. The Clyde to my Bonnie, if you will." She resumed drying his hair and before leaving, pecked him on his nose and said, "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours so much. Only you will ever be the Jack to this Rose!" 

..~fin~..


End file.
